


If given a choice, I'll always choose you

by bgoodg, Kenarrepoere



Category: Social Network (2010), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo in Zombieland and falling in love with Columbus.</p><p>P.S. there is also a chicken.</p><p>Hope you like it bgoodg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If given a choice, I'll always choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely fic called Point of Origin.
> 
> Characters are based on the movie the Social Network and Zombieland.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=EduardoandColumbusnieuw.jpg)


End file.
